Rainfall
by sky is blue
Summary: Her wedding day: A new chapter in her life. But she finds herself clinging to something, some part of her that was left incomplete. A promise from someone long gone is remembered, and it takes memories and a gravestone to leave everything behind. D/G
1. Prologue

**Rainfall**

Part I

Prologue

It was raining heavily. But that did not daunt the little boy from his mission. He continued his endless trek up the hill and did not stop until he was in front of the small, smiling girl—a beautiful little girl that was drenched in the heavy rain. She shivered once, and he wrapped his arm around her. They sat under the tree together where the rain was not so heavy, and there they talked quietly like most 6 year olds would do. 

But something was wrong. His father had told him that they would be going away. Her father had frowned sternly at her whenever she played with her friend. The clouds in the sky were just too gray. Sadness rang everywhere around them, emanating through their bodies. His small hands rummaged around his pockets until he fished something out. Looking up at his best friend with large, innocent gray eyes, he whispered softly, hurriedly.

' We'll be friends forever, Ginny.' His small voice was so reassuring that she believed him. She nodded shyly as he took her hand--and when he did, she felt cool metal touching her palm. Upon opening her hand, her eyes turned wide and she giggled with delight. There in her hand lay a plain, thin, silver chain. It sparkled in the dim light, and her eyes shined with awe. She looked at her friend with admiration and silently thanked him. Giggling, the boy grabbed her hand and sprang up. 

' Let's go play, Ginny!' He begged. So, together, they ran about the hill freely—their hill, where no one would disturb them. Together they laughed and chortled and chased each other, ignoring the gray day and knowing only their friendship, however small it was. But soon, darkness threatened to overcome, and as they parted, in their young eyes there was sadness and fear. Fear that they would not see each other again. They walked down the hill together, swinging their hands about and smiling serenely at just how wonderful their friendship was. They walked on in happy silence, ignoring the rain that would eventually wash away everything they had—even the sweet innocence they had once grasped, and eventually the friendship they had shared.

' We'll be friends forever.' But he promised with confidence, never the less.


	2. The End

Rainfall 

Part II

The End

The rain would not cease. It was a Wednesday evening, and it always rained on Wednesdays. The news had come rather unexpectedly, met by no tears. There were only a few confused looks, and a particular look of disbelief coming from her. He was just joking. It was just talk. How would he have known anyway? No one had seen him for a while. For all she knew, he was still alive and well, still being a bloody git.

She tugged incessantly at her chain again, something that was habit. No one thought much of it. But today, her mind wandered to it, and how it had found her way to her. It was nothing much; a single chain. It did not even glitter prettily in the light, for it had lost its glow years ago when age began taking its toll. 

Her mind clouded when she thought about it, for she had been questioned about it a few times before. People would finger it lightly and ask her, ' Why do you keep this piece of rubbish?'

As she looked through the pile of photos lain out in front of her, she smiled serenely, enjoying all the memories of her childhood. Often times she missed the days of carefree laughing, before the world opened itself to her. 

And tomorrow, she would be a blushing bride. Through her state of pre-wedding anxiousness, she kept the chain on her neck, touching its cool surface. 

' _Promise me you'll get rid of it when we get married—it's just a pile of trash.' _

' _I promise…'_

There was a feeling of regret at her words as she suddenly reflected on what she had said. Because now that her life was rapidly changing, she morosely remembered him. Or maybe it wasn't about her wedding at all. Maybe it was about something entirely different. Maybe it was just the mystery behind it.

He had always been a strange one. Mean, nasty, cruel, selfish…oh, and the pride that never left his eyes. It was always there, the stone cold pride that set his icy gray eyes on fire. So cold and distant. Everyone hated him. 

Everyone. 

Impatiently, she tugged off the chain that hung loosely around her neck and placed it on her dresser.

*+*

Her wedding day was a bright and sunny day. It was full of laughter and reminiscing, kisses and farewell tears. Empty champagne bottles and delicious cakes. 

The day seemed to last forever, and it was such a happy one. The moment he held her hands and she said ' I do.' , she had felt the sense of relief flooding through her because the deed had been done. 

But though she laughed and hugged and reminisced, she did not feel completion as her mother and friends have told her she would. The empty hole in her was not filled up with her love for her husband. Her lips did not curl up into a smile as she thought of her future. 

She loved him, no doubt about that. But getting married was quite a big leap to take. From here on marked a new page in her book, the day that marked the end of her childhood and the day that she began her adulthood anew. It was a day to remember and recognize and admit because those old memories would be now pushed aside to make room for new ones. She was no longer a daughter but a resourceful wife and soon to be mother. Someone who would have her own family and someone who would have her own photo albums. 

She sat in the empty room—her husband gone for a moment to get ready for the trip back home—their new flat. 

Maybe it was still apprehension that clung to her. Still scared about what life had for her. Her eyes glanced over at her dresser and she saw the silver chain laying limp on its surface. 

Or maybe, she was still clinging to memories of what could have been. Maybe it was still curiosity nagging at her. Maybe she was still disbelieving that he had gone, and maybe she was still stubbornly remembering a certain promise. 

Maybe what life was asking of her was one last chance at what her heart had been wondering all her life. To see for herself what the truth was. 

She looked out the window nonchalantly; it was not a sunny day. She sighed as she recalled the expression on Harry's face as he told her the news of what had happened to him. She never did know what really had happened to him. She never had delved into his life, though he had always been there, and she had never quite bothered to know what indeed had happened to him, what had made him what he was. And it was then that she felt the sense of responsibility and duty to find out, to venture forth and to fulfill her hearts desire.

Getting up, she grabbed the chain without hesitation--and walked out the door. 

Maybe it would be worth one try.

*+*

She stood in front of the small house awkwardly, fist in mid-air as she contemplated whether or not to disturb the silence. Finally, she heard three knocks, and tensed up as she waited for the door to swing open. 

And open it did, a few seconds later, to reveal an aging blonde woman with blue eyes that showed little warmth. 

' Yes?' She asked suspiciously, wrapping the shawl around her protectively. Ginny stood in front of her in awe, noting the blonde hair that still remained through the mass of gray hairs that blended in. Noting the lines of weariness etched into her pale skin. She struggled to find her voice. 

' I'm here to ask about your son.' She said quietly. The woman's eyes hardened. She stood in front of her, face to face with this strange woman with fiery red hair, and her lips quivered.

' You have no business with him.' She said sternly--but she stopped suddenly and then there was a look of slight understanding that replaced her cold disposition. She closed her eyes for a moment and clutched her heart. Quietly, she crept out of her house, walking slowly toward the hills that stood so magnificently behind her house. Ginny followed her silently, hands trembling and fear gripping at her heart. As they walked towards the distant plains and hills, her hands never let go of the chain that she had brought with her, the single silver necklace that made her remember so much. 

They did not stop until they reached a particularly steep hill. And there at the bottom the old woman halted, head bowed. 

' He wished to be buried here.' Her voice was quiet and full of sadness. But Ginny paid her no heed. Holding back a jumble of emotions, she walked tiredly up the hill, wind blowing against her, the skies suddenly turning dark, stormy gray. 

Then, she was at the top, and she remembered everything as the air suddenly grew impeccably still. The sight in front of her clawed at her heart. 

On the ground there stood a large slab of stone—a tombstone-- with a single name etched into its surface: 

_Draco Malfoy_

She got on her knees, eyes wide and unable to deny it now. She brushed away a few leaves that had fallen over the stone and admired its smooth surface, and marveled at just how similar the gray was to his piercing gray eyes. Everywhere around her there was an ethereal glow, because this place had been the foundation of it all. How strange it was to feel so much sorrow and to know that her first and true best friend was laying here, dead and cold. How stupid that it had to be like this. Something precious wasted because of foolish pride and lack of interest. What had seemed so surreal until a few minutes ago came crashing down, and her shoulders sagged with the truth: he was indeed _gone._

She felt just a few tears roll down her cheeks and she laid the silver chain atop the mound of grass, admiring its plain beauty that she could still see. 

' You promised me forever, Draco.' She frowned softly through her tears, choking back sobs. 

' You broke your promise.' 

And after it had been said, she found that she could not linger. She began walking away, leaving the silver chain on top of his grave. As she did, the sky gave a loud crack and heavy rain began to fall, drenching her completely. Rain that was much like the one she had shared with him so many years ago when they were but children.

And perhaps this rain would wash away everything, even the sense of helplessness she felt at the moment. Visiting this special place had been like walking into one of her many confusing dreams. It simply couldn't be a part of her life. _He_ couldn't be a part of her life, no matter how much she wanted it to be so. 

So she let the rain wash it away. 

*+*

_' We'll be friends forever, Ginny.'_

_*+*_

-fin-

A/N: Review _please_.


End file.
